A Christmas Tale: Anime Style
by MoonlightShadow123
Summary: my kid side came out and i couldn't help myself! - ' Hiei's trying to find Kagome a perfect gift & meets every kids hero! what happens when he can't buy Kagome's present? HxK


Hey peoples! Um I know I shouldn't be writing something else when I haven't even finished um 1 story out of my almost 2 years of membership but I couldn't resist! Today is my birthday! Yay! So in the spirit of Christmas I thought I'll write a short one-shot and it seems a little childish but that's cuz I feel like a kid right now. ^-^ But yea this is a HieixKagome thing so if you don't like it then too bad. But for others, Enjoy! ^-^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!**

* * *

A Christmas Tale

"_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;" _

"So we have mice in the house?" Yukina asked, cocking her head to the side. Keiko, Shizuru and Kagome giggled, "No Yukina there isn't but there are rats." Shizuru answered when she finished giggling.

"Shizuru," Keiko giggled, "There are no rats in my room. Now can we continue with the story?" Shizuru smirked, but nodded.

"_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;" _

"And who is this St. Nicholas?" Keiko sighed and put the book away. "Maybe it's better if we just show her. What do you think, Shizuru?"

She and Kagome smirked, "To the mall we go! St. Nicholas called with a whip in his hands, he slapped them all!" Kagome grabbed her belt and pretended to hit them. Keiko and Yukina giggled and headed out the door with a laughing Kagome and Shizuru behind.

Shizuru started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "So Kagome what are you getting me?" Keiko asked smiling innocently at her, "I've been a good girl. I promise I was, Santa."

"Doesn't matter, I'm getting you what you got me last year."

"What did I get you last year?" Keiko put her finger on her chin while Kagome smirked.

"Nothing." Kagome laughed as Keiko pouted and looked out the window. "I'm just playing, Keiko. I got you something."

"So Christmas is a very special holiday, right?" Yukina asked looking at a catalogue with Christmas sales and coupons. Shizuru nodded, "It's a time for giving and receiving, but for me it's just receiving. Oh look, we're here."

"Yay! Let's take her to see Santa!" Kagome jumped around, "Then we can dress up like elves and get candy and then get some food! I'm starving!" Yukina and Keiko sweat-dropped, Shizuru walked ahead and pulled her ear.

"You won't see Santa if you don't shut up." Kagome's eyes watered and nodded sadly. "Can I have a candy cane?" Shizuru reached into her pocket and pulled a chocolate flavored one. Kagome's eyes sparkled and grabbed the candy cane almost ripping her hand off. "But only one for now, the rest are for the party." Kagome nodded happily and walked in the mall.

Keiko and Yukina stood, dumbfounded. Shizuru looked towards them, "Well you coming or not?" She walked in and Keiko sighed. "Come on Yukina."

Kurama was out to run some errands for his mother and doing a few Christmas shopping. He stopped by a coffee shop and drank some hot coffee and took out his to do list. _'Ok now, let's see what's left'_

"Hey Ku- uh, Suichi. What cha up to?" Kurama looked up and smiled, "Hello Kuwabara. How are you today?" Kuwabara sat down with his cup of hot chocolate with a wide grin on his face.

"Not bad, how 'bout you?" He gulped some of his drink.

"I'm fine, but I can't seem to find this last item my mother wishes to give my aunt." He put the paper down on the table and sighed. "I don't even think this city has a customary, one of a kind, Shikon Jewel." He sighed again and Kuwabara just stared at him. Kurama noticed since he asked, "Something wrong?"

"Are you def man?! He cried, "Aren't you forgetting Kagome? She practically is the jewel herself!" Kurama slapped his forehead and stood up, "You're a genius, Kuwabara!" he grinned.

"Well I wouldn't say genius but thanks anyways. Hey where are you going?"

"I need to find Hiei before it gets too late. Kuwabara, would you like mind asking Kagome to make a duplicate of the jewel?"

"Sure, why not. I need to see how my dear Yukina is doing." Kurama smiled, "Thank you. I'll see you at the party tomorrow?"

Kuwabara grinned and scratched his head, "Sure thing! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Alright, I'll see you then." Kuwabara nodded, "See ya later Ku- uh, Suichi."

"Let me get this straight, you want me to go to this 'party' and celebrate Christmas with a bunch of humans?" Hiei asked jumping down from his tree.

Kurama nodded, "It'll be fun. There's going to be music, eggnog, and a Christmas tree and a mist-"

"What makes you think I would like to spend my time on something like that?" Hiei took his sword out and started to sharpen it. "Yukina will be there along with Kuwabara. Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru and I am going as well."

"You're still not giving me a point in going, fox." He continued sharpening his sword with a bored expression. Kurama smirked, "Kagome will also be attending."

Hiei stopped and looked at the smirking fox in front of him. He glared and stuck his hand out. Kurama raised an eyebrow. "I need money." Kurama smiled as he took out him wallet, "Are you buying Kagome a present?" he asked handing him the money.

Hiei smirked, "Nope, I want some sweet snow." Kurama frowned, "What you can't possibly think I'm going to waste money on a gift? I haven't had sweet snow in a while anyways."

"So you will come?" Kurama asked hopefully. Hiei sighed, "Yes, I will be there, but only to keep the idiot away from Yukina." Kurama chuckled, "Whatever you say, Hiei."

Little white flakes began falling from the sky as it soon covered the ground with a white glow. Hiei looked up as one snow flake fell upon his nose. Kurama chuckled more, "Well it looks like a white Christmas again."

"Hn" Kurama raised an eyebrow, looking at Hiei. He kept his eyes toward the sky, watching the snow fall silently to the ground. _'What are you thinking about, my friend?'_ He looked up the sky as well before he turned back to Hiei.

"Well then I'll see you then, Hiei. I must go home before it gets dark." He picked up his bags and walked a few distance before turning his head around, "Merry Christmas, Hiei." He walked off, leaving Hiei alone with the falling snow.

Hiei watched him go before walking the other direction towards town. He looked at the window displays of every store but couldn't find anything worth giving Kagome. The hybrid first met her on one of their missions. He thought only of it as a babysitting job and they never got along. Every time they fought, it wasn't just name calling, but it was sometimes even physical fighting.

He smirked, it times like those that made him care for her more and eventually fall in love with her. The thought of it disgusted him at first but then accepted it when he talked to Kurama about it. He watched a couple walk by, laughing without a care in the word. He thought of Kagome's laugh and smile. The smile that always brightens up his day, making him forgets everything from the day's events.

He smiled. He stopped at a jewelry store and looked through the window and was amazed at how beautiful and colorful the jewels were. A specific light blue necklace designed into a delicate and complicated snowflake caught his eye. He walked into the store and looked at the other jewelry, but none of them caught his eye more than the blue snowflake necklace. He liked a few other necklaces but none compared to the light blue one. He even found one for himself that matched it. But it was a darker shade of blue.

"May I help you, sir?" Hiei turned around and faced a nice looking salesman with a round, red face and belly. He had a white mustache and a beard that came down from his sideburns and covered his whole chin. He smiled brilliantly at him and Hiei couldn't help himself but be respectful towards the chubby man.

"I am interested in a particular necklace, on your display window." The man turned and his smile grew.

"Aw, you must mean the light blue snowflake necklace." Hiei's eyes widened in wonder as the man just chuckled at his surprised expression. "I saw you staring at it before you came in." He chuckled more, a small blush rising to Hiei's cheeks. "I see you are also interested in that one over there?"

He pointed towards the case where the matching necklace was. Hiei shook his head. "No sir, just the one in the display window." The man nodded in understanding.

"Well a lot of people have come and gone without a second glance at that small, delicate snowflake. Sure it caught a few eyes but none bought it." He looked at Hiei while he kept staring at the necklace. The man walked over to the display window and took the necklace and walked back to Hiei to give him a better view of it.

It was more beautiful up close than in the window, more beautiful than anything he has ever seen. "I designed it myself. There's nothing more that I like than to see a man walk in and buy something for the one they love. Just like you Hiei."

Hiei grabbed the necklace and looked at every detail, tracing every twist and turn with his eyes. "How much will it be?"

The man looked at the ceiling with one finger on his chin. "The cost for something like that will be around 100,000 dollars." Hiei frowned. He grabbed the money from his pocket and counted it. His frown deepened.

'_100 dollars, thanks a lot fox'_ He could see the fox laughing in his room, rolling around in all his money. The man saw it and chuckled. "Now that's not nearly enough for this." Hiei looked up at the man and handed the necklace back.

The man watched him curiously as Hiei took his boots off and shook them. Money started to pour out and coins rolled all around the floor. The man stared on with a shocked expression. _'My word, I have never known anyone for putting THIS much money in their shoes!' _

Finally the money stopped flowing and Hiei put his shoes back on. He gathered all the money and counted. _'Damn still not enough'_

The man snapped out of his daze and counted the money and shook his head, "So close my boy. Only 5,000 more and the necklace would've been yours." Hiei took the necklace and watched as it glistened in the bright lights of the store one last time. He gave it back to the man and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Hiei." Hiei looked at the man and for the first time noticed his name tag. "Its fine, Mr… Claus?" The man, now known as Mr. Claus, smiled. "Now I know what you're thinking. I have the same last name of Santa Claus!"

Hiei frowned and shook his head, "I never heard of this Santa of which you speak of." Mr. Claus's face faltered. He cleared his throat as his face turned red. "Well then that's alright I suppose." He looked back at Hiei who chuckled a little. Mr. Claus's smile returned to his red face.

Hiei stopped laughing and noticed a chest full with money behind Mr. Claus, "What's that for?" he looked behind and his smile grew. "That's for the children's hospital downtown." Hiei nodded and handed him the 100 dollars Kurama gave him. Mr. Claus seemed startled at first but then smiled.

"Thank you, Hiei. Somewhere out there a small child will be happy that they get the help they need for the horrible disease they have bestowed on their poor souls." Hiei smiled a bit and walked out the door.

"Hiei!," Hiei stopped and turned back to face Mr. Claus at the door. He smiled and said, "Merry Christmas, Hiei and to your mate, Kagome as well." Hiei smiled and continued walking to Keiko's house for the party. He was already late enough.

He paused, and his eyes widened. He walked back to the store only to see that it was closed and all the lights were off. He looked through the window for a sign of the man still inside. He took a step back and stared at the window. _'That man, how did he know my name and Kagome's? I didn't even mention my name once' _

He sighed and went back to walking to the Keiko's house. He made halfway to the street where she lived before he noticed something else. He stopped walking and blinked twice in confusion, than realization hit him. He growled as a small blush rose to his cheeks, thankful that no one was around to see it. _'Damn you old man! Kagome is NOT my mate!'_

Everyone was there, Kuwabara was dressed in a red sweater with Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, Yukina and Botan and Keiko all matched with their elf outfits only Yukina's was a bit longer than the other girls.

Kagome was dressed an elf as well only with antlers and pointy ears. Kagome's family were there celebrating along with Kurama's mom. Shizuru was dressed normally except for the Santa hat. Koenma was dressed as a cute baby form of Santa Claus courtesy of Kurama's and Kagome's mothers.

Even Genkai dressed a bit for the party but she glared at anyone who tried pushing her close to Kagome's grandpa. Souta was playing videogames with Kuwabara and the mothers talked among themselves. Yusuke, however, was nowhere to be seen.

Kurama smiled as he watched Hiei walk into the house. Keiko handed him some eggnog and walked back to where Yukina, Shizuru, Botan, and Kagome were dancing. Keiko whispered something in Kagome's ear that turned around, happily and walked towards Hiei. She smiled at him and Kurama couldn't help but smirk as he watched them embrace in a friendly hug.

"I thought you weren't coming." Kagome smiled, "I'm glad you did though. This party isn't fun without you here with me." Hiei smirked, but it soon faded when she placed a Santa hat on his head. She giggled.

"So what did you do the whole day? I went to the mall with Keiko and Yukina and Shizuru, but not Botan cuz she was too busy with her job. We were teaching her about Christmas and Santa Claus." She danced around happily and Hiei couldn't help but smile a little at her childlike behavior.

"Where's Yusuke?" Kagome giggled and he just stared at her, curious. "Well Keiko and I told him about Yukina wanting to meet Santa and since we couldn't see him at the mall," Hiei laughed at her sad face before she punched him playfully on the arm, "Not funny Hiei! I wanted to tell him what I wanted for Christmas! Anyways, Yusuke had another one of his brilliant ideas and decided to dress up like Santa just for Yukina! And Souta but he's playing like he doesn't believe in Santa when he knows he does."

"So what time is the detective coming?" Kagome checked her watch and smiled, "He said midnight right when Christmas officially comes. That's in about 2 minutes." Hiei smirked. "So what did you get me?" His smirk faded as he remembered the necklace. "I-"

"Ho ho ho!" Everyone turned towards the window while Kagome just checked her watch. She smiled, "Right on time!"

"Ho ho ho!" Kagome and Hiei went to the door along with a few others while the rest looked out the window. Kagome pointed to the roof of the house across them. There was Yusuke with a fake beard and a round belly. "He did a pretty good job for someone real skinny." She giggled and held Hiei's hand.

Hiei's eyes widened a little and looked down at their hands. He blinked before he smiled and wrapped his hand around her small one. He looked back to Yusuke who just got off the sleigh and was getting down from the roof.

"Now who here is Yukina?" he asked looking around the small crowd. In truth, Yusuke felt like a complete idiot dressed up in a non-existent man. But he only did it to help Yukina in meeting Santa. He saw Kuwabara trying his best to not laugh and Souta's sparkling eyes as he saw the supposed Santa walk to the house.

Shizuru pushed the blushing Yukina forward, "I-I'm Yukina." Yusuke smiled and sat down on the porch. "Well come and sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas." He chuckled at her nervous form when she sat on his lap. "Now what would you like for Christmas, little girl?"

Yukina's blush deepened, "I-I want for my brother, where ever he may be, to have a wonderful Christmas and to be safe and for someday that I will finally find him."

Hiei's eyes saddened and felt Kagome's hand tighten a bit. He turned to look at her who in return smiled sadly but comforting. He smiled back and tightened his grip on her. He doesn't know how she figured out that he was Yukina's brother and he might never know. But he was glad that he didn't have to hide it from someone else.

Yusuke smiled and Yukina got off his lap, "Best thing I've heard all night. Well Yukina, I'll try my best to find your brother and bring him back to you. Now if you will all excuse me, I must go and deliver all the presents before the night ends." He stood up and ran back to the sleigh on top of the roof.

"Now Dasher, now, Dancer, now Prancer and Dixen!" Shizuru slapped her forehead. _'Idiot'_

"On Comet, on Cupid, on Wonder and Vlitzen!" Both mothers, Kagome's grandpa, Genkai and Souta sweat-dropped. Souta found out it was Yusuke when Kuwabara told him. He was quite disappointed and sad but he didn't show it.

"To the top of the roof! To the top of the wall!" Botan and Keiko laughed nervously and Koenma and Kuwabara were laughing hard.

"Now dash away, dash away, dash away all!" He flew off with his fake sleigh and reindeers and flew off in a blink of an eye. "Well at least he didn't mess up the last line." Kagome whispered to Hiei before giggling softly.

Everybody was nervous, except for Koenma and Kuwabara who were still laughing, that Yukina would find out that wasn't the real Santa but she just stood there waving happily.

"He seemed very nice." She said looking at them. She blinked in confusion, "Where's Yusuke?" Everyone froze and shook almost as if goose bumps ran through their entire body. Shizuru coughed embarrassed, "Well, Yusuke is-"

"Hey why's everyone outside? I thought the party was in here." Everyone turned to the door where Yusuke stood grinning ear to ear. Keiko recovered and said, "Well let's go back inside everyone. There's nothing left to see anyways and it's time to open presents!" Everyone who was outside rushed inside and started opening their presents.

Kagome started to go in but Hiei held her back. She stared at him, curiously, "Kagome, about your gift." He stopped and looked at the ground. "Yea, Hiei, what of it?" He looked back at her, "I couldn't get you anything. I didn't have enough money and…" Souta interrupted and came out holding a small gift.

"Hey, sis, this is for you. It says from Hiei." He tossed the gift to her and went back inside to open the rest of his gifts. She turned the gif around in her hands, "I thought you didn't get me anything." She said as she began to open it.

'_I didn't'_ He thought as she gasped. "Oh, Hiei, it's beautiful!" she took out a small blue snowflake necklace. Hiei's mouth hanged open. It was the necklace from the store! Only it had one difference to it. It wasn't just a normal snowflake anymore; the middle of it formed a small flame, a shade darker from the light blue color of the snowflake.

Hiei smiled and it only grew when Kagome tackled him into a hug and brought them both down to the snow covered ground. She kissed him aggressively on the lips and his eyes widened. She opened her eyes and pulled away. "Um, I'm sorry about that. I love your gift, thank y-"

This time it was her eyes that widened. She slowly closed her eyes as she responded to Hiei's kiss that broke off her sentence earlier. Every emotion they felt for each other passed to the other through that one kiss. She felt Hiei smile through the kiss. She smiled herself. They pulled away, both still smiling.

"Be my mate?" he asked. He smirked as a blush crawled up to her cheeks. Her smile widened and nodded. Not needing words to express this feeling of joy. They kissed again before Hiei helped put the necklace on Kagome. She placed the snowflake between two fingers and she gasped.

Hiei looked at her wondering what was wrong, only to see her smile brighten. "Look Hiei," she pulled a small present out of the snow, "To Hiei; from Mr. Claus?" Hiei took the box and opened it. He let a small gasp out and held the matching necklace up. Kagome giggled, "Now we both match!"

His necklace was exactly like Kagome's. It was the color of Kagome's flame and the middle where the flame was, the color was the same light blue. "Hey look, you got a note." He looked down and pulled out the note. "Here, I'll put your necklace on while you read it." He said small thanks then started reading the note.

_My dear boy, Hiei,_

_Even if you never heard of Santa Claus, Santa Claus has heard of you. I couldn't be happy delivering gifts knowing that you didn't have anything to give to Kagome. So don't worry about paying for the necklace. It's Christmas after all. As for your necklace, I thought it would be nice if you two matched and you can use the necklace as a locator to find Kagome or something like that. Which is why, I added the flame. *wink* A gift from me to you. Merry Christmas, Hiei and enjoy your new life with Kagome. And don't forget to tell this tale to your future children. Ho ho ho!_

_Mr. Claus, Santa Claus_

Hiei smiled and put the note in his pocket. He got up and offered a hand to Kagome. She smiled and hugged him. "Best Christmas ever." She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yea, it sure is." He looked up to the sky and saw a shooting star pass overhead. When it hit the other stars it formed the face of the man from the jewelry store.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered and held Kagome tighter.

"_And away they flew like the down of a thistle._

_But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,_

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

_-Moonlight_


End file.
